


Lengua(je)

by sugus_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ah y Chen es el pasivo, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muchos feels (?), No sé taggear sin desvelar lo que va a pasar en la historia, Smut, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Se habían comido con la mirada y con la boca. En más de una ocasión, además. Se habían recorrido con las manos hasta los lunares más recónditos del cuerpo ajeno y habían dormido, sudados y extasiados, el uno al lado del otro, compartiendo sueños y anhelos.Suspiraron. Se adoraron en incontables ocasiones. Se apoyaron juntos incluso sin haber motivo. Todo juntosSin embargo... Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que los pequeños gestos del otro reflejaban.





	

– Ah.

 

El sonido que escapó de sus labios fue sonoro y entrecortado. Reverberando por toda la habitación, era una sinuosa súplica a que el más joven a que siguiera con su tarea. Aun sabiendo que realmente no tenía que pedirlo.

Arrodillado, con una de sus manos firmemente pegada a sus caderas y manteniéndolo contra la pared de la habitación, Chen bombeaba el duro miembro del mayor, mirándolo con esos ojitos pequeños pero brillantes y oscuros de puro deseo. Y era vergonzoso. Era jodidamente vergonzoso verlo ahí, hincado frente a su erección y soltando algún que otro jadeo nada más por verlo a él, a Kim MinSeok, a Umin, retorcerse de placer por culpa de esas hábiles manos.

 

Tramposo. Eso era Chen.

 

Tramposo. Porque llegaba por las mañanas al estudio con el cabello desordenado y esa adorable sonrisa -que le recordaba a un gato, todo sea dicho-, generándole un montón de sensaciones que, ansiosas, bullían en su pecho. Tramposo. Porque en la intimidad del piso que compartían en China se escabullía a su cuarto para poder verse porque Hyung, somos los únicos coreanos del grupo, debemos apoyarnos.

Y vaya si se apoyaban. Tener sexo a escondidas de los demás, mientras Tao estaba de compras o Kris dormía en la habitación del final del pasillo y a sabiendas de que la prensa se revolucionaría al saber que las dos recientes integraciones de EXO-M estaban en... ¿En qué estaban? Xiumin no podía pensar bien en aquellas cosas cuando JongDae le agarraba las bolas de aquella manera. O cuando exhalaba aire caliente contra su abdomen, casi en la base de su miembro, mientras movía con parsimonia la mano y repartía algún que otro beso por sus abdominales más bajos.

 

 _Tramposo._ Se repitió.

 

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose un ligero coscorrón en la coronilla. JongDae se había arrodillado _aún más_ y ahora sus labios se rozaban levemente con la húmeda y colorada y necesitada punta de su miembro. 

A MinSeok le entraron unas ganas terribles de jalar esos cabellos rizados que sabía que eran tan suaves bajo sus palmas. Quería,  _necesitaba_ que el más joven hiciera lo que tantas veces le había hecho y verlo desde arriba, con la vista ligeramente borrosa y la sensación en su vientre bajo a punto de reventar, degustando su miembro de la forma más jodidamente deliciosa que existía -para él, claro. Porque no veía que las emociones que Chen provocaba en su pecho y que le empañaban los pensamientos terminaran. Porque ya no quería pensar más en ellas. Y, sobre todo, porque había descubierto que el placer que le brindaba la cálida boca del menor.

 

Al menos, todo desaparecía cuando le follaba la boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en el fandom y traigo smut. Olé yo.  
> Bueh, espero les guste. Pensaba hacer esta parte más larga pero se me estaba yendo muy pal carajo todo (me enredé yo solita tratando de poner en palabras los pensamientos de Xiumin, que no se note que soy bien nueva por aquí), así que dejaré esto a modo de prólogo (oh sí, prólogo para el sexo) Ya ahondaré más en su relación y habrá folleteo del weno ~
> 
> Ah, aprovecho para dejar una dedicatoria no homo a una amiga. Dije que habría ChenMin del que queríamos huehué (ya el Kaisoo, bueh, ahí anda)


End file.
